Conventionally, there are many techniques related to the power-saving state in printers, copiers, multi-function peripherals, and other information processing apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-92481 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an information processing apparatus which includes a return information generating unit that generates a plurality of types of return information for causing the apparatus to return from a power-saving state to an operating state, a non-volatile storage medium for storing the plurality of types of return information generated by the return information generating unit, a power control unit that controls the power state of the apparatus between the operating state and the power-saving state, and a storing unit that stores return-requested functions and the types of return information in association with each other. In this apparatus, the return information associated with the function for which a return request has been received is identified by referring to the storing unit, and the identified return information is used to cause the apparatus to return to the operating state. The disclosure states that this expedites the return from the energy-saving state such as a hibernation state and ensures improved convenience as well as quick responses to network packets and other requests to the apparatus during the return operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-205714 (Patent Literature 2) discloses an image forming apparatus which includes at least an operation display function for prompting or accepting a user operation, a printing function of performing printing, a reading function for reading an image of an original, a recording medium for temporarily storing images and information, and a function of controlling the recording medium. The apparatus includes a network unit for communicating with an external apparatus, a user operation detecting unit which detects a particular user operation, and a power-saving control unit which is independently supplied with power and controls a power-saving function of the apparatus. In the power-saving state, the power-saving control unit causes the functions of the apparatus to individually return to the normal power state. The disclosure states that this ensures smooth return from the power-saving state to the normal power state.